monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Gorgon's Diary
This is the diary of Darcy Gorgon Cover "if you read this, hope you don't bump into me in the school" Entry 1 Hey there, Darcy gorgon here, and don't mention im keeping a diary to anyone! I got enough to deal with Anna Apip, who is a right diva, always starting something with me, rani and akila, well, I think she hates akila due to connor liking akila, what? too noticeable, I may wear shades but I can see that she likes connor, ugh, love triangle, between akila, who probably doesn't even want to be apart of it, and anna and connor Anubis, son of Anubis himself, I wonder how Egypt love triangles end.... Anyway, im just glad to be back at MH, I can finally see rani ra, daughter of ra, who is my ghoul friend forever, she is amazing, well, apart of when she makes the sun a little too bright, just too much heat.... Ra thing, god of Egypt there. Anyway, got to go! me and rani are going to the arcade and a lot of things get stolen there.... Entry 2 LOL, I got detention but totally worth it! you see, we had Mr, lou-zarr, which sounds like loser! but he was a substitute for our hiss-tory class, Im in a different hiss-tory class to my brother though even though we in the same year due to us being twins, anyway. I was running late due to my locker getting stuck and I had to end up kicking it open and had to run to class, but he didn't take that excuse, he told me: "you mam, are late" and I just said, "nah, im darcy gorgon and just got a bad locker". He told me to take off my shades, bad move! Even though me and rani tried telling him I couldn't as like deuce, I am required to wear these on school grounds but he said he insisted I did, I glanced at my class who covered their faces with their hiss-tory books, I just shrugged, "if you insist" I said and removed them and what you say? we had another statue for the halls, the whole class had a party before next lesson, but it wore of sadly now and I got detention, but his face! priceless! and I made new girl Danielle kristoff laugh as well. totally worth it. Entry 3 Going to have a slumber party tonight! well, its at my place, as apparently, I got to pay back the kindness that rani and her father gave me when I went over to hers for a slumber party once, and it rocked by the way, ranis dad, Egypt god Ra, let us play around with 2 of his old staffs and we had a few swordfights and watched movies all night, so fun that was, but its not just rani I am inviting, im going to invite dani, shes so shy and no one tries to make friends with her. Anyway, I warned rani that mom may be making her killer greek food again, but rani said it would be interesting to taste different foods, so ok, we good on the food bit, deuce promised to lend us some of his scary movies, man, tonight is going to rock! lets hope dani says yes and comes too as ranis dad is letting her come. Entry 4 She said yes! her mom said it would be good for her to make friends, so shes coming over, turns out, mom was making her killer greek food, dammit, no offence, love it but its all she makes! lets just say I fed some to my pet snake celtic, and rani loved it, I think mom likes her, phew, dani liked it too so thank ra, wait, why did I say that? They brought their pets too, air and light, danis pet dragon rocks! and so does ranis pet beetle! but air reminds me of 2 pets, smoky, (deuce's stoned pet dragon) and my old dragon, misty, (also stone, as I did something when I was skateboarding as a kid and the glasses fell off and like deuce, couldn't control it and turned poor misty to stone as I took her with me) anyway, it was so cool! deuce lent us one of his best movies for the night and rani finally saw a scary movie, as her father normally doesn't let her see it, dani even had fun, I think I did good, now to just go to the bathroom, not look in the mirror while im switching from shades to a weird night thing I have to cover my eyes with, no offense, but im not stoning my ghoul friends. Entry 5 Alright! I need to write a will if this doesn't work out! in class today, me, Charlie chicken, lottie loptr, rani, dani and lisa phoenix are all in a group on a movie project, and its going to give us a good grade if we do it good, problem if I fail is that mom will ground me for good, and lottie wont take it seriously! I know shes the daughter of loki but come on! this is worth some of our grades here, well, could be worst, anna could be working with us- oh my ra! Why does this teacher hate us? he put anna in, claiming no other group left, just give me a mirror please! I want to be stone for at least 24 hours to avoid working with her. Entry 5 Aw man..... im down with flu, how come out of me and deuce, I end up with flu first and a lot and he gets it last? anyway, stuck in bed with my shades on, trust me, forgetting shades not a good idea for me. I texted rani and she said shes down with It as well, dam, this movie project will fail, we finished filming it yesterday and lets just say it was chaos! lottie casting spells=trouble, I nearly turned her to stone when she took my shades when she threw them to anna, rani ended up using her own magic by making the sun burn them a little, relax, didn't hurt, just made them drop my shades. Anyway, *cough* got to go, moms coming up to check my temp. Category:Diary Category:Pinks diarys